dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Retribution/Inquisitor/Strategy
'Strategy' Inquisitor (I will write as IQ) is an offensive hero of Imperial Guard race. Insted of smashing everything into the face of the enemy, she likes crowd control. IQ is a melee counter monster. She is not so strong by her self like Chaos Lord or Hive Tyrant. So, you must choose right upgrades. Hammer of the Witches Starting ability of the IQ. A good counter for big melee heroes like Chaos Lord and Hive Tyrant which hard to stop. A Melee BuildCategory:Retribution multiplayer unit subpages Holy Brazier + Purgatus + Inquisitorial Mandate Holy Brazier is the only melee upgrade of the IQ. Has some fine power melee dps but not enough. In the other hand, Holy Pyre ability work good. If you see a lot of light infantry, use this ability. It will decrease their damage by 20% and will make damage over time so a good advantage against the enemy Purgatus is an armor upgrade which is hard to buy. You must wait for T3 and spend a lot of req for it. But, totally worth to buy. It grants some insane crow control. Really high damage to units which are so close to IQ. But, if you don't want to wait for T3, you can by Excruciators. Both armors increases your health by 100 hp. They just give different abilitys. This one gives Assail ability. A nice crowd control. It makes damage + supperess + immobilize to a target squad. A good counter for Nobz in late games. Be carefull; if IQ moves, the effect overs. In my opinion; the energy shield that IQ has, the Rosarius is not bad. But, it is useless when you can have Inquisitorial Mandate. Invulnerability effect will make the IQ a perfect melee option. Also, you will use your abilitys too much so do not spend your energy with it. A Ranged Build Crossbow Bolt Pistol + Excruciators + Liber Heresius You may change the weapon with Inferno Pistol for anti-vehicle option. But, this build is the a perfect build for crow control. CBP doesn't make a huge damage but grants you Crippling Volley ability. Immobilize + damage to a bunch of squads together. For another chance for melee counter of crowd control, you can use Assail. Their cool downs are fine so you may use them oftenly. That means, you will need a lot of energy. This is why you will need Liber Heresius. It will increase your energy by 150 but no bonus for energy regeneration. Globals Abilitys IQ has some good abilitys belongs to her self. Insted of waiting for a Rocket run, you shold use the others. Hellfury Strike An annoying ability for Orks/Tyrants/Imperial Guard. It will make some insane damage over time. Maybe it won't be enough to kill them all, but it will force the enemy to fall back for heal. Because it makes very good damage. Infiltrated Storm Troopers For getting a cheaper Storm Trooper squad. Insted of buying another one from base, you can use this. You can gain 100 req and a lot of time. Valkyrie Bane Wolf Drop A good anti-infantry option. It grants you some crowd control eather. A good counter for turrents, shrines, buildings, large groups of infantry. Chech out Strategy.